


Tickets

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Rent
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's gotten tickets for a show that April wants to see. Benny and Mark mock him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets

"IIIII've got tickets!" Roger burst into the loft with an envelope in his hand and a triumphant expression. April squealed and launched herself off the couch and practically tackled him.

"You got them? You really got them?"

"I got us 12th row center, at a discount, so I have money to take you someplace nice afterwards," he said triumphantly. April squealed again and kissed him deeply, then pulled back, wide-eyed.

"Oh god... I don't have anything to wear!" She fled to the bedroom and shot out again in a matter of seconds, sandals on and purse in hand. "I'm gonna go pick Maureen up and go shopping, I'll be back tonight!" The door slammed shut behind her. Roger, Mark, and Benny stared after her.

"Man, you must've gotten some really kick-ass tickets to make her _that_ happy," Benny said with a smirk. "Concert tickets?"  
Roger suddenly clammed up and shrugged.

"Just a show she wanted to go see," he mumbled. Mark tilted his head curiously.

"Oh, something for the film festival?" Mark picked the envelope up off the table where Roger'd set it and opened it.

"No, don't-" Roger lunged, but Mark had already seen and was staring wide-eyed.

"Oh. My. God"

"What?" Benny got up and snatched the envelope. Roger sort of flopped back against the table, glaring daggers as Benny started laughing hysterically. "You're going to the fucking _ballet_?"

"Shut up, Benny."


End file.
